


Tattoo

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [16]
Category: Girls Series - Jacqueline Wilson
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Friendship, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Tattoos, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nadine has something to show Ellie.Sentence 44: “Did you seriously get a tattoo?”





	Tattoo

It’s my first day back at sixth form after the Christmas holidays and I’m late. Again. I’m always running late.

I can’t wait to see Magda and Nadine again. Especially as Nadine spent the whole holidays with Magda and her family, so I’ve been a bit left out. Not that I mind, because it’s normal to spend time with the person you’re dating, but I’m sort of glad that we’re going to be back as the three friends again, spending time together at sixth form.

Despite running late when I left home, I make it to sixth form with five minutes to spare. I hurry to our form room and find Magda and Nadine sat together at the back of the room. They’re sat close together and Nadine has her arm around Magda. They really do make a good couple.

“Hi, Ellie!” Magda shouts, waving her arm in the air. “We’ve saved you a seat.”

“Thanks, guys,” I say, sliding into the seat beside Nadine. “How are things with you?”

“Christmas was cool,” Nadine says, looking as pale as ever. “For the first time, I think I actually enjoyed Christmas. Your family really know how to make Christmas good, Mags.”

Magda grins. “Thanks. But wait until you hear the news, Ellie.”

“What news?” I ask, grinning.

Magda and Nadine look at each other. Nadine nods.

“Well, you know how Nadine has always wanted to get a tattoo?” Magda says.

I stare at her. “What…? No. Did you seriously get a tattoo?”

Without answering me, Nadine rolls up her sleeve and shows me a tattoo of a black and green snake.

“Wow…” I say, amazed.

After all this time, Nadine has finally done it. She has a tattoo. And it looks stunning.

Suddenly, I realise I’d quite like a tattoo too.


End file.
